This invention relates to a propane-fueled cooking apparatus, and, more particularly, to a cooking apparatus such as a barbecue or a smoker which supports a propane fuel tank below the casing of the cooking apparatus.
My co-pending United States application entitled "Compact Single Burner Propane Campstove," Ser. No. 930,520, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,339 describes a cooking apparatus such as a campstove which is supported on top of a propane fuel tank. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,462 describes a cooking apparatus such as a barbecue or a smoker which utilizes propane fuel. The propane tank is connected to a regulator on the side of the barbecue.
The invention provides a cooking apparatus which supports a propane fuel tank below the casing of the cooking apparatus so that no other support is needed for the tank. A regulator is mounted on the bottom wall of the casing, and a burner assembly is mounted on the bottom wall inside of the casing. A venturi tube extends from the regulator through the bottom of the casing and into the burner assembly. The regulator includes a threaded connector, and the propane tank is supported by the cooking apparatus by screwing the threaded outlet of the tank into the connector.